


He Had To

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Community: fanfic100, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Momiji worries over Tohru
Kudos: 1





	He Had To

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Winter."

Momiji peered anxiously around the doorframe, feeling Haru’s warmth against his back as the ox did the same. Kyo and Yuki were downstairs with Kagura, arguing about something inconsequential, but Momiji knew it was just to hide their own anxiety.

Inside the bedroom that he and Haru were stalking, Hatori talked quietly with Torhu as he did his medical things. Momiji wasn’t sure what those things were, exactly, but he knew that they were going to help Tohru, and that was all that mattered.

It was the dead of winter, and there had been a huge, unexpected blizzard last night. For some reason that neither had adequately explained, both Kyo and Yuki had failed to realize that Tohru would be walking home from work in that blizzard. Momiji had been at home, instead of visiting his father, so he hadn’t seen her there and made the connection either.

Shigure had a car, as did Hatori and several of the older Juunishi, and any one of them could have easily gone and gotten Tohru, but none of them knew what was happening either, until Tohru came stumbling home like a big solid icicle.

Haru had been with Hatori when Shigure called, and he let Momiji and Kagura know, so all three piled into Hatori’s car when he came to take care of Tohru. That was why Momiji and Haru were quietly watching him work. Because he just had to fix Tohru. He had to.


End file.
